Silent Hill: Dismember The Days
by Dharknia
Summary: A series of poems that reflect every mentioned character.I am now accepting locations and monsters as requests, too. If I missed someone, request them! Poem 31 now up!
1. Harry, The Man With A Message

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill or any of its trademark things. Konami does._

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 1:** Harry, The Man With A Message

_Harry, will you not open your eyes?_

_The child, the child is teeming with lies._

_She is not Cheryl, she is not human._

_But you love her, you are a true man._

_Do not falter, do not give in._

_In the end, after it all, you will win._

_Harry, will you not leave this town?_

_Awful, awful things are going down._

_It is not normal, it is not safe._

_But you are strong, and you will stay._

_Do not falter, do not give in._

_In the end, after it all, you will win._

_Harry, will you not follow me?_

_Deadly, deadly sins are pursuing._

_They are not yours, and they are not mine._

_But death is hungry, and it's dinner time._

_Do not falter, do not give in._

_In the end, after it all, you will win._

_Harry, you are a legend._

_Harry, the man with a message…_

**END:** POEM ONE


	2. Cheryl, The Girl With A Secret

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 2:** Cheryl, The Girl With A Secret

_The other little girl that lives inside you,_

_Will one day give you Hell to go through._

_Gillespie, or Mason, you are the angel in town,_

_The one to bring forth a God to whom all will bow down._

_Daddy will save you, he will hold you in his arms,_

_But with a high price to pay, you see, he could not keep you from harm._

_Another sought you, in fact, two people did,_

_And you changed your name, you ran and hid._

_Please, do not shy away from who you are,_

_For you are Silent Hill's secretive star._

_It started with you, it will end with the same girl,_

_And the town's people will infest the evil world._

_All in your name, the one that once brought them a God,_

_But the second coming never came, for you were gone._

_They hunted you, they despised your sudden leaving,_

_Cheryl, the girl with a secret._

**END:** PEOM TWO


	3. Lisa, The Nurse With A View

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 3:** Lisa, The Nurse With A View

_You saw her, didn't you?_

_You felt no pulse, It was a breakthrough!_

_She breathed, But was logically dead._

_Little did you know what thrived in her head._

_That child, no, that witch! She was a devil, she was._

_She had caused much turmoil, death, and vigorous stuff._

_You heard her, didn't you?_

_You saw her flesh, It was regret and you had to._

_She howled like a wolf, But never once gave you a word._

_If only you knew what violent craft had stirred._

_That girl, no, that demon! She was a fire that burned._

_She had seen Hell, blood, and guts, and refused to turn._

_You knew her, didn't you?_

_Left a recording, a video to soothe…_

_Your aching, troubled mind that feared you a snitch…_

_All because of that child, no, that witch!_

_You saw her, didn't you?_

_Lisa, the nurse with a view…_

**END:** POEM THREE


	4. Cybil, The Cop With A Heart

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 4:** Cybil, The Cop With A Heart

_You were sent from Brams, A neighboring place,_

_With hopes of finding what happened to every face,_

_That once occupied the secret town,_

_Little did you know what was going around._

_You found a man who was looking for answers, too,_

_And he had a kind soul, and he battled the horror with you,_

_That had befallen the secret town,_

_Little did you know what was going around._

_You survived the danger, All of the evil things,_

_And discovered the truth to what was happening,_

_That did destroy the secret town,_

_Now you knew what was going around._

_But, the man you meant had something to hide,_

_His daughter was ridden with evil, Born with lies!_

_That came from the secret town,_

_Another something was going around._

_You intended to get answers, And that is what you have,_

_But, you could not leave, could not turn your back,_

_From the man who saved you from the start,_

_Cybil, the cop with a heart…_

**END:** POEM FOUR


	5. Alessa, The Child With A Past

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 5:** Alessa, The Child With A Past

_Your life is riddled with cruelty._

_Your entire existence was a fraud._

_Your soft touch was explained as brutality. _

_Your mother used you to birth a God._

_Your hope was overturned._

_Your smile was vacant._

_Your body was burned._

_Your name was forsaken._

_Your death was futile._

_Your son was a demon._

_Your face was vile._

_Your anger was teeming._

_But, you'd get your vengeance at last._

_Alessa, the child with a past…_

**END:** POEM FIVE


	6. Dahlia, The Prophet With A Daughter

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 6:** Dahlia, The Prophet With A Daughter

**_A/N:_** I appreciate all of the nice reviews. I have finished writing all of the poems, but are just now beginning to type them up. I have included SH2 characters, SH3, and SH4 characters. It was rather tricky and I hope you all continue to enjoy and respect by work. Thank you kindly!

_You're disgusting, And you make me sick._

_You killed her, And yet scream benevolence._

_The prophecies that you create,_

_Get people on knees and falsely pray._

_The stories that you tell,_

_Are sending your own kin straight to Hell._

_You're disgusting, And you make me sick._

_You killed her, And yet scream innocence._

_Death, you claimed, was good for God,_

_But loners and outsiders put you to a stop._

_A secret, a pregnant girl,_

_Would threaten your control of this world._

_You're disgusting, And you make me sick._

_You killed her, And yet scream evanescence._

_You used fire, And were compelled to slaughter,_

_Dahlia, the prophet with a daughter._

**END:** POEM SIX


	7. Michael, The Doctor With A Briefcase

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 7:** Michael, The Doctor With A Briefcase

_You held it with extortion._

_And the snow was distorted._

_A world you knew was evil…_

_You were a medical rarity._

_And had a niche for idiosyncrasy._

_A man with no concern…_

_You scorned an already hurt nurse._

_And the child you saw was burnt._

_A secret you kept hidden to yourself…_

_A portrait of serious things…_

_You ignored the pleads, shun the face._

_Michael, the doctor with a briefcase._

**END:** POEM SEVEN

_(Note: how I create is based on playing the games and taking notes on the characters. I want these to be as real as possible, but Michael was an extremely difficult one. Sorry if it wasn't so great. I truly tried. Also, I used big words. I have all of the SH2 and SH3 poems written, and most of the SH4. I will include a dictionary upon request if the words are too confusing. Thanks!)_


	8. James, The Widower With A Fear

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 8:** James, The Widower With A Fear

_I saw your eyes. The sting would not withdraw._

_I heard your sorrow. The depression will never subside._

_I touched what you regretfully saw._

_The day your wife died…_

_I felt your fever. The fire was fierce._

_I gave away your smile. The joy was not a craft._

_I bled what your sword could not pierce._

_The day your wife laughed…_

_I danced like wild berries. And the town called you for me._

_I healed the cut. It creamed like a diplomatic tear._

_I wrote with an accursed pen all of your fated history._

_I loved you, James, the widower with a fear._

**END:** POEM EIGHT

_Maria's feelings towards James. It was the only thing I could realize about him because simply trying to create his reason for Silent Hill for was too generic for me. I tried, but it all sounded rehearsed and cheesy. This is a better view on him._


	9. Mary, The Wife With A Pen

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 9:** Mary, The Wife With A Pen

_She wrote to him,_

_This soft wish._

_She needed to,_

_Get this off her chest._

_If day came, she'd close curtains._

_If night peered, she'd reopen them._

_It was sickness…_

_She detested going,_

_As she loved me._

_She liked to be here,_

_Near the lake and the sea._

_If I broke her, she'd hide the pieces._

_If glue presented, she'd cure the diseases._

_It was useless…_

_He, a pathetic shadow,_

_Ended my dream with a pillow._

_He, a mere castaway,_

_Shot my loyalty out the window._

_If I complied, she could make things better._

_If I nurtured, she could write him a letter._

_It was denounced again…_

_I, Silent Hill, kept Mary, the wife with a pen._

**END:** POEM NINE

_This was a result from someone else's view because my original take on Mary was generic as well. However, giving the town's hold and evil counterpart I felt this was the best way. I like this, but I must say the next poem is by far the best I have ever written about ANY and ALL the SH characters… Maria is next…_


	10. Maria, The Twin With A Cradle

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 10:** Maria, The Twin With A Cradle

_My annexation was vacated by monsters._

_I learned to sweep under my bed._

_My amendable lies were retold in a book._

_I learned to keep secrets in my head._

_And my ally was my own reflection._

_I learned to sleep when I think I'm dead._

_It will make me safe…_

_But I found this twinge in the fog._

_His words were meaningless to me._

_In the end I tagged along._

_His face cherished mine secretly._

_It is like hers…_

_In a musk of shortcomings,_

_I was this queen._

_He could not down my wrongs,_

_Or accuse this body of calamities._

_Lethal highs, I held my arms, too,_

_In these cries he wanted to say…_

"_I love you."_

_I burned the sovereign with a loving ladle._

_He took a gun to my lure._

_I was a cure!_

_I was… Maria, the twin with a cradle._

**END:** POEM TEN

This one, I feel, is by far my best.

Also, quick reminder here…

I have eleven more poems of my own to be posted.

(That makes it poem number 21)

Poems 22 and up are requested.

This fiction may never end.

If more SH come out, then I'll create more for that.

Anyway, the requested ones will be noted.

Request yours today!


	11. Laura, The Brat With A Reluctance

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 11:** Laura, The Brat With A Reluctance

_Abominate this man! A butcher of beauty!_

_I'll stray from my paintings to read._

_Kill this sinner! A liar of all!_

_I'll listen enduringly to hear her breathe._

_Shoot the dark! Step on the claw!_

_I'll hide her letters like drugs._

_Scream for justice! Live in misery!_

_I'll forever miss her poisonous words and her leading hugs._

_This place remains a memory hole._

_And I hate him for returning._

_Her life, her smile, he stole!_

_I'll trifle his heart and hope he'll start learning._

_No one wants him here…_

_I will lead an army of resistance._

_He will taste Laura, the brat with a reluctance._

**END:** POEM ELEVEN

I know this one is not very good. I could give no other P.O.V. and no other way to detail Laura's hate for James. In my mind and what I saw in Sh2, she wanted the town to kill him. That's why this sounds more like a speech from Hitler.


	12. Angela, The Domesticate With A Search

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 12:** Angela, The Domesticate With A Search

_Angela, I am your face._

_I am the wings moving you._

_I am the chronicle of torture in this place._

_I am the Hell you went through._

_You cannot erase me._

_You'll never leave me behind._

_I am everywhere you'll be._

_I am always in your mind._

_The cuts will not empty it._

_The blood will not kidnap this._

_I am the breath you'll be with._

_I am the crust off your lips._

_Angela, I am the nails on your back._

_I am the eagle to your perch._

_I am the grave to your heart attack._

_Angela, the domesticate with a search._

**END:** POEM TWELVE

As I write more of these I can see how much more complicated they are becoming. As the series progresses the characters are much more in depth and mysterious. I did this one on the suicidal Angela from the P.O.V. of her actual hunt. She only lives because she is looking for her family.


	13. Eddie, The Outcast With A Conscience

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 13:** Eddie, The Outcast With A Conscience

_I smoked a pipe of evictions._

_I was consumed into teases._

_I was freed by 1,000 convictions._

_I dream with devils and demons._

_They all poked fun at this slob._

_I was left with repelling pity._

_I was destined to wine, relieved to sob._

_I was running to this town from that city._

_Bodies, oh, the bodies they fall around me._

_I can only spark an ill thought._

_As I spasm in this liable sea._

_A knife, a revolver, build up hate, what do I got?_

_A recipe…_

_I wasn't there. I'm not involved._

_I'm not the one. It's not my fault._

_I established a row of mysteries._

_I smothered the basin, the human lisp._

_Bodies, oh, the bodies they fall around me._

_Eddie, the outcast with a conscience._

**END:** POEM THIRTEEN


	14. Heather, The Botch With A Silhouette

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 14:** Heather, The Botch With A Silhouette

_I departed from my past._

_That little girl was not worth the pain._

_All those memories no longer last._

_I forget it all, and life's now plain…_

_Those bizarre dreams are gone._

_I have my sanity now._

_To birth a God, I was the chosen one._

_I don't think I ever knew how…_

_I was moving along like a simple person._

_But my mistakes and my shadow followed._

_I felt that persistent town stirring._

_And those demons like pills I swallowed…_

_I am a blunder._

_I am a fault._

_My strength I surrender._

_To make these nightmares halt…_

_To my dad, and to the nurse, I regret…_

_Having to ruin your lives._

_And to all those people I forget…_

_I'm sorry you could not survive._

_The rage inside carries on._

_The little girl is upset._

_But I am no longer strong._

_Just Heather, the botch with a silhouette._

**END:** POEM FORTEEN

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

They mean so much!

I heard someone mention Cynthia.

I was totally planning to make a poem of her when I was creating the SH4's.

I didn't finish it, so it's coming after.

It's going to be the 24th poem, I believe.

Don't worry, I post them 5 at a time anyway.

lol

**Note:** I apologize to the reviewers who have sent me e-mails. Please resend them! My account on the e-mail closed because I hadn't been on in awhile. I reopened it. Thank you, reviewers of all sorts. If you wish for me to check out your work, let me know!


	15. Claudia, The Woman With A Belief

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 15:** Claudia, The Woman With A Belief

_Tiptoe around your sins,_

_For I cannot forgive you._

_In war God always wins,_

_But he cannot forgive you._

_The Devil is here,_

_And he will consume you._

_Heaven's love conquers fear,_

_As it will consume you._

_I'll cut out his tongue…_

_Feed it to his child._

_He broke the shaft of the One…_

_In keeping this child._

_If I cannot have my command,_

_Someone will die in his place,_

_If there is no ruler of this land,_

_Someone will sit in His place._

_What say you, sinner?_

_His power is relief!_

_What holds you, vermin?_

_Obey Claudia, the woman with a belief!_

**END:** POEM FIFTEEN


	16. Douglas, The Detective With A Mission

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 16:** Douglas, The Detective With A Mission

_My world was afflicted with cases._

_I was going mad in my age._

_And the memory, oh it never erases._

_I was hoping to rewrite this page…_

_Supported by a crazy woman,_

_I visited you in all your glory._

_And I tried to remain human._

_I was building up a twisted story…_

_Betrayed and misled for all I knew,_

_I meant this supposed evil._

_And it so happened that she was looking for you._

_I was taking her here to see some people…_

_Revenge drove her to answers._

_I also found her past._

_And my head twirled like ballerina dancers._

_I was telling myself that case was my last…_

_I had meant my match._

_Yes, my old heart went into submission._

_And yet, there is this small catch,_

_I'm still Douglas, the detective with a mission._

**END:** POEM SIXTEEN


	17. Vincent, The Priest With A Disjunction

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 17:** Vincent, The Priest With A Disjunction

_These frail followers mingle like roaches._

_The stampedes of holy wars are misleading._

_I have them believing Gods are mere coaches._

"_Pass the ball of life, forgive the mistreating."_

_Inconsiderate peasants doubt my hand._

_I give them a reason to fear it._

_These dull creatures could not understand._

"_Love is a battlefield, shoot Satan's kiss."_

_I am genuine in my greed._

_Death has no amount of coin this high._

_Suspecting liberals hold no candle to me._

"_Honesty is virtue, never tell a lie."_

_Sexual pushes and shoves kill my sin._

_Hell is a serious, deliberate malfunction._

_I am alone in my adulterated everything._

"_Vincent, the priest with a disjunction."_

**END:** POEM SEVENTEEN


	18. Henry, The Tenant With A Hole

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 18:** Henry, The Tenant With A Hole

_Watch me,_

_My life is hollow_

_Watch me,_

_As no one else can_

_Watch me,_

_Go where none follow_

_And watch me,_

_Impure pile of a former man…_

_I have this cavity bringing in ghosts._

_They are shadows of their hosts._

_I try to burn them away swiftly._

_But…they seem to be drawn to me._

_Watch it,_

_As it becomes hollow_

_Watch it,_

_As no one else will_

_Watch it,_

_It's where none follow_

_And watch it,_

_Consternating scare to kill…_

_I have this cavity bringing in ghosts._

_They are shadows of their hosts._

_I try to be safely alone._

_But…they seem drawn to…Henry, the tenant with a hole._

**END:** POEM EIGHTTEEN

**Note:** A reviewer asked me a while back regarding my use of 'domesticate' for the Angela chapter. It's really simple! You actually kind of figured it out yourself. Remember what you said about it referring to animals and plants? Well, Angela was quite the loon and definitely an animal when James kept coming in contact with her. However, remember the scene where she goes up the stairs? That is her 'ending' so to speak. She was calm and collected… domesticated! Well, okay, I think the word wasn't the best to describe it, but Angela came to a realization (at least I believe so) when she started up the stairs about her search for her mother and such. She seemed to me a lot calmer and more collected. Henceforth, Angela, The Domesticate With A Search was born! I know that wasn't the best way to describe her, but I did not feel like saying The Tamed With A Search, although the words have the same meaning. Using domesticate seemed to make the idea flow better. I hope this answered your question! Thanks for the many reviews, reviewers!


	19. Eileen, The Neighbor With A Decay

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 19:** Eileen, The Neighbor With A Decay

_Noxious, little flies swarm my house._

_I'm a living reign of terror._

_Negligent, alarming larva diet on louse._

_I can see his body in there!_

_A stiletto peril eyes my injury._

_I flirted with lifeless fog._

_A prompt dines with animosity._

_I lost my love in smog!_

_Drench me in your impaired delay._

_My time is turning defunct._

_Can't you tell I'm wasting away?_

_I am full of wane and out of luck!_

…_He tries to hold me. His touch is dainty._

_And his words are attempted comfort. This, however, will remain to hurt._

_I'm a dying, degenerated mortal._

_His intentions are late._

_And his inanimate form goes through a weeping portal._

_So, I sit and wait._

_I sit…just a transparency of Eileen, the neighbor with a decay._

**END:** POEM NINETEEN

This one was somewhat difficult. I like it, but I feel I made it too vague. I like making my poems mysterious and use a lot of metaphors, similes, or just an indirect message, but this one was very well secretive. I based it on the fact that the more wounded she gets the more 'decayed' she appears. I figured this out when playing the Forest World the 2nd time around and finding myself constantly killed by Walter. So instead of waiting for her to catch up I just left her there until I collected all of the limbs. I went back for her to find that she had gotten slower and more useless. I hate it when in video games you need to baby sit. Anyway, henceforth this poem was born!

Hope you enjoy it! I did. **Thank you**!


	20. Walter, The Murderer With A Spoon

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 20:** Walter, The Murderer With A Spoon

_My terrorism is authentic._

_Your pity is pathetic._

_Trust no one, I lived well._

_Only kill them, I made Hell._

_The enticing fairies gave me immortal wings._

_I became the infamous king of kings._

_I was able, I was great._

_To you my next, This I dedicate…_

_You will be my impaired beauty._

_You will depart before little murderous me._

_I was abandoned, I was forgotten._

_Mommy, I never did know where you were going…_

_My story you will love._

_I will write it to fit us like a glove._

_Injury, It was my loss._

_Decay, You need more than floss…_

_You wise philanderer, you!_

_You soft soldier, you!_

_I've watch you in room 302…_

_I know you watched me do what I do…_

_Don't go out!_

_Walter, the murderer with a spoon._

**END:** POEM TWENTY

Yummy

Realize that I have yet to beat SH4 because now I am on the Prison World the 2nd time… when I beat the Forest World the 2nd time I thought I was through with that bastard and his damn shooting and clubbing, but imagine my blood-curdling scream when I left the elevator (Eileen still badly hurt and limping around) to see his gun barrel at Henry's chest. I freaked, threw the controller and shut the game off… I am waiting to get gameshark codes before I attempt that one again… I can usually beat a game, but because I screwed up and spent all of my health items and let Eileen be neglected on the 2nd Forest World, my fate is sealed. There is no way I am starting over after I finally beat the 2nd trip to the Forest World… Hell no! So, if Walter's poem seems a little repetitive and possibly slightly off, I apologize. If I made a mistake, let me know! Revisions are wise!


	21. Cesiro, The Landlord With A Connection

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 21:** Cesiro, The Landlord With A Connection

**_A/N:_** This is the last SH poem I have planned on creating, that is until more SH games are released. When so, I will create ones on those, too. So, therefore, this may never end. Well, in the meantime if there is a character or something SH-related that you want to see a poem of you can request it. Just review it with a request, or e-mail me. If it's a review I will respond faster, though. **Thank you, everyone**.

_Do you know my lineage?_

_Do you know my fetish?_

_If I lock myself in a self-made cage,_

_Take my key, become commonly selfish._

_For I am one like him._

_I am becoming sick._

_It grows everyday._

_It infected one of my caste._

_He was distraught in dismay._

_And his travel to Silent Hill was a waste._

_Don't you get it, Can't you understand?_

_It's notorious for murdering the species of man._

_I saved a victim's cord._

_I knew it may come after me._

_I gave my sins to the Lord,_

_Rather than be tortured for eternity._

_The clench is wicked._

_The touch is livid._

_I am left with a decision._

_I am left with a rejection._

_When you find time within the confusion,_

_Find me, Cesiro, the landlord with a connection._

**END:** POEM TWENTY-ONE

This is based on, obviously, the landlord of Henry and Eileen's apartment building. This was just as difficult as SH1's Michael Kauffmann. I apologize if it was not all that great, but Cesiro did not play a big role. I based this on his relation to James from SH2 and his knowledge of Silent Hill.

**Late Note on Requests:** I will gladly do an SH character's poem that you wish for that I have not yet done. I will also accept ideas for different versions of ones I have already done. I am accepting this because I realize it will not only give different prospects on the characters, but my own poetic abilities as well. When you feel you are bored with these poems, check out my other work. I am soon to post two BRAND NEW Silent Hill fictions. It will occur shortly after hearing enough 'votes' on whether or not I should continue (or discontinue) Silent Hill: Beauty And The Feast. It's a good story and it ties in extremely well with my other SH fic (John Revenphate's Great Wonder), but it seems a little slow and less popular. Anywho, the following characters have already been requested, so please wait for their postage if you wish to hear them!

_Pyramid Head, Memory Of Alessa, Cynthia, and Leonard_

They are completed and will be posted shortly. Anymore you want to hear? Let me know, please! Thank you!


	22. Pyramid Head, The Foe With A Judgment

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 22:** Pyramid Head, The Foe With A Judgment

_It was festive to watch them squirm._

_It was an honor to take them down._

_It is pitiable that man does not learn._

_It is great that I throne this town…_

_They will always be faced with devastating gloom._

_They will have to come to terms with their end._

_They are hanging there in wait while I cast their doom._

_They are the vile of sin that I must readily send…_

_He cannot downcast my cause._

_He cannot overthrow my worth._

_He will not dream up what he unmistakably sought._

_He will not evade my identifiable world of hurt…_

_I have a desperate loom about me._

_I have an apparent, sickly scent._

_I am the soul reader and grim reaper in your dream._

_I am the plausible Pyramid Head, the foe with a judgment._

**END:** POEM TWENTY-TWO

This was a request.

Sexy, no?

Oh, yeah, someone requested Stanley Coleman!

I have finished such a poem and it will be posted!

Thank you, and please keep requesting and reviewing.

I think even poems on the locations would be a sweet idea, too… like the hospital, the school… hmm… lemme know!


	23. Memory of Alessa, The Battle With A Trag...

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 23:** Memory Of Alessa, The Battle With A Tragedy

_Blood, the dreadful fountain of life,_

_Breathes like a void waiting to die,_

_Proceeding, the fast dwelling high,_

_Moves like a widow ready to damnify…_

_Window my face,_

_But never take my ailment,_

_Take my place,_

_But never slaughter my complaint,_

_Because my heart…_

_Resides here…_

_Bitter art will burn from the roots of alacrity,_

_Tribal rims the beliefs of the acridity,_

_Hospitalize this body,_

_But never accept the tragedy…_

_Window my face,_

_But never take my ailment,_

_Take my place,_

_But never slaughter my complaint,_

_Because my heart…_

_Resides here…_

_Watch our raving resentment go around and around,_

_This blackened deformity pulls us completely down,_

_You're killing what cages you and keeps you bound,_

_We both recognize that bottomless, fracturing and vivid sound…_

_Window my face,_

_But never take my ailment,_

_Take my place,_

_But never slaughter my complaint,_

_Because my heart…_

_Resides here…_

_Wandering these melancholy and ruthless streets…_

_You're defacing the memory of Alessa, the battle with a tragedy._

**END:** POEM TWENTY-THREE

This was a request.

Oo, I'm starting to wonder where I got Cesiro from, too…

lol I'll look into it some more. Sorry that poem 21 might need a little revising with that information. For now, let's blame it on the media… I've been watching G4 too much. (It's a video game channel). I've also been scrambling for a job. Blah…

Well, thanks for pointing that out!

When I figure out the strange occurrence, I'll get back to you all!


	24. Cynthia, The Dreamer With A Temptation

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 24:** Cynthia, The Dreamer With A Temptation

_Render me your angelic lust,_

_Hand to me your guidance,_

_In those brisk steps I trust,_

_And I cry for brute silence…_

_My degenerate flesh is generally exposed,_

_I am shattering my own apt humanity,_

_The sickness enters from blacked head to blemished toe,_

_And I make this station my blight impurity…_

_Butcher! Butcher! _

_He is butchering my reign!_

_Slaughter! Slaughter! Slaughtering!_

_He is putting me to shame!_

_It is clear that he longs to touch me…_

_Disable the bullets, please,_

_I am not your snaring enemy._

_My hair entangles every aspect of me,_

_You trail it like a disease…_

_Everyone… everyone runs or falls like a childish languor,_

_I am assuming that they mourn my lonely imperfection,_

_I guess… I guess that I will just remotely and indecisively waste away here,_

_I am remaining Cynthia, the dreamer with a temptation._

**END:** POEM TWENTY-FOUR

This was a request.

It was kind of hard, too…


	25. Leonard, The Imperious With A Seal

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 25:** Leonard, The Imperious With A Seal

_The sewers' fracture, I am, I am._

_Reaching a higher stature, I am, I am._

_Spreading dogma for kids, I am, I am._

_Opening you up to this, I am, I am…_

_What was the matter?_

_You looked so surprised._

_I found it to be a flatter._

_I cherished the cold in your eyes…_

_Spilling the blood of my kin, I will, I will._

_Relieving creatures of my sin, I will, I will._

_Freeing the souls of evil, I will, I will._

_Falling to Her upheaval, I will, I will…_

_The misuse of my prize is a flaw._

_I believe it is the gift to mortals._

_It is everything compared to what you saw._

_Hah, hah, it is a deed for my orders…_

_Contaminating the thick waters, I must, I must._

_Watching the dark world that slaughters, I must, I must._

_Being the master of rebellion, I must, I must._

_Ridding of the bottomless Hellion, I must, I must…_

_I am killed by what I try and heal,_

_Climb down that ladder…_

_Face Leonard, the imperious with a seal._

**END:** POEM TWENTY-FIVE

This was a request


	26. Stanely Coleman, The Poet With A Lust

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 26:** Stanley Coleman, The Poet With A Lust

_I write like a wild heart,_

_My words are scripted,_

_And my words are dark…_

_I write like an urgent ghost,_

_My love is a party,_

_And my love is a host…_

_I write constantly,_

_My messages are short,_

_And my messages are sweet…_

_I leave you a gift,_

_And I leave you a present…_

_I leave you confused,_

_And I leave you hesitant…_

_I can see your eyes glare away from the doll,_

_I can see it,_

_It hurts me to know that you're taking a fall,_

_It hurts me,_

_That all I can do is watch your feet approach the end,_

_All I can do,_

_Is write, my friend…_

_I write I as your man,_

_I write I with your trust,_

_And I write I as Stanley Coleman,_

_The poet with a lust…_

**END:** POEM TWENTY-SIX

This was a request


	27. Toluca, The Lake With A History

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 27:** Toluca, A Lake With A History

_My past runs deep within dark territory_

_Under my surface are about fourteen bodies_

_I sunk a ship in mid November_

_And it is still a mystery to the people here _

_The year was 1918, but it hasn't stopped_

_There have been more that suddenly sink and drop_

_So walk along lake side and get a good view_

_Because the next victim just might be you_

_After the Little Baroness I was destined to be feared_

_I was in glory and was diabolically revered_

_I saw the trembles on their faces as they watched the waves_

_Their thoughts were on the people submerged in sand and decay_

_If you listen quietly you can hear the dead calling for the living_

_They beg and plead for a helping hand that no one feels like giving_

_So walk along lake side and get a good view_

_Because the next victim just might be you_

_Even in the fog my screaming face is a visible reflection_

_I am waiting for you to sit next to me and 'ooh' and 'ah' with affection_

_No one seems to resist the unsettling beauty I have_

_They point and smile, but I'll get the last laugh_

_Lean in closer and you will begin to notice something more_

_It'll be one of my little secrets that you never knew before_

_So walk along lake side and see all you can see_

_Because you're looking at Toluca, the lake with a history_

**END:** POEM TWENTY-SEVEN

Did I do the lake justice? I tried, but the information on the boat was shady. I mentioned the ill people under the water in a more subtle way. I hope this is nice. Let me know if it's otherwise. Hey, I'm also thinking of making just random poetic works that pertain to Silent Hill. They'll enable me to explore multiple points of view on darker and more consternating things. I'm really thinking about it. Anyway, there are more poems in the works (about locations). Please request more. I have the hospital, the school, the amusement park, the hotel, and the orphanage coming up. The apartments are great ideas, but I'm almost afraid they will sound the same. So, my idea for them is to make them from the character's view. (James' view for Blue Creek, Henry's view for Ashfield, and so on). If I am forgetting any character or location, or even ENEMY, let me know! I will be more than happy to create a poem in my spare time (which is a lot because I quit my stupid job and need a new car). lol Give me something to do:P All my friends are stoners and drunkards. They just like to grope and shoplift. Haha… yummy.

**Thanks reviewers! Any questions/comments? Ask/tell me!**

(If I forget anybody's questions or comments I apologize. I haven't read any reviews for almost a month now. I haven't had the time. I will also be happy to review/refer people's work.)


	28. 4S, The Orphanage With A Religion

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 28:** 4S, The Orphanage With A Religion

_Bring the young ones into my walls_

_Watch the little souls burn in my hands_

_The malice lurks around and it crawls_

_Until it finds the coloring book and used crayons_

_When it spots what it wants to kill_

_The word spreads far and bleeds like a wrist_

_And even though the meaning is against their will_

_All must succumb to this…_

_I can do nothing but let the world fall down_

_I can say nothing but "what a shame" and "how sad"_

_And I look away each time I see them frown_

_But there is something about it that makes me glad_

_It's a little notion dark and proud_

_That faces me each time my doors are opened_

_It can't be quiet and it screams real loud_

_And doesn't stop until my doors are closed up…_

_My nights are filled with murderous prayers_

_The sun never returns fast enough_

_I listen intently to their godless nightmares_

_Their sleep is always rough_

_It might be their past as homeless children_

_Or their empty future of Hell on Earth_

_The malicious events happen over and over again_

_And the world is full of nothing but lies and hurt…_

… _When it spots what it wants to kill…_

_The word spreads far inside of 4S, the orphanage with a religion_

**END:** POEM TWENTY-EIGHT

This was so difficult. I hope I did a good enough job, but I do feel like it needs a quick tune. I will go back and revise it when some better ideas pop into my head. For now, though, it will do. It's not all that bad!


	29. Brookhaven, The Hospital With A Sickness

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 29:** Brookhaven, The Hospital With A Sickness

_The doctors and the nurses bring the patients in,_

_They stick IVs and medicated needles through their skin,_

_I watch over them as the liquid hijacks their veins,_

_They are told they will be better, but everything is the same…_

_Oh, I am not a healer. And I am not a disease in itself,_

_No, I am not a sinner. And I am not the keeper of the cell,_

_Yes, I hold my very own key. And I bring about much illness,_

_But, I cannot tell the future. And I cannot put this to rest…_

_My breathing walls are not letting the air get through,_

_It is thick inside here and I really need you,_

_I fear that I am taking myself away from the world,_

_I fear that I am taking the lives of the woman, the man, and the girl…_

_Oh, I am not a healer. And I am not a disease in itself,_

_No, I am not a sinner. And I am not the keeper of the cell,_

_Yes, I hold my very own key. And I bring about much illness,_

_But, I cannot tell the future. And I cannot put this to rest…_

_Every time they stick another needle in an arm,_

_It is like they are sticking it in me,_

_And then the siren goes off like a screaming alarm,_

_And the evil… the evil… is everywhere… all around…_

_Endlessly…_

_Thump, thump… thump, thump,_

_Thump, thump… thump, thump,_

_The beating of the many hearts_

_Thump, thump… thump, thump,_

_Thump, thump… thump, thump_

_Driving us a thousand miles apart_

_I know, I know one day you will need me again_

_And I know on that day you will see I am alone_

_But when the monitor stops and the doctors count to ten_

_You're alone_

_Oh… I cannot put this to rest_

_Dieing… Brookhaven, the hospital with a sickness_

**END:** POEM TWENTY-NINE

This was a request.

Someone (Dark Solstice, I believe) wanted Billy and Miriam, right? You got it! I will make one up as soon as I can!


	30. Midwich, The School With A Child

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 30:** Midwich, The School With A Child

_Pit, pat_

_I hear their feet run down the halls_

_Yes, no_

_They argue with their teacher's calls_

_This, that_

_They never seem to want to share_

_Sort of, I don't know_

_And they never seem to really care…_

_Open, close_

_The lockers are slammed shut_

_Ah man, oh no_

_They think the teachers ruin their fun_

_Who's that, who knows_

_A new student enters the rowdy classroom_

_Go away, just go_

_They call her a witch who had lost her broom…_

_Scribble, scribble_

_She draws strange pictures on her desk_

_Sad, lame_

_Even her teachers laugh at her best_

_Pathetic, pitiable_

_No one truly understands her at all_

_No face, no name_

_Just a lone pit, pat down the hall…_

_Fragile, frail_

_Her quiet anger turns to forsaken rage_

_Unlocked, unleashed_

_She lets her identity out of its cold cage_

_Heartache, blood-spill_

_She chastises and she shows them a real witch_

_Forbidden, incomplete_

_The new student wallows in what she did…_

_Pit, pat_

_I haven't heard their feet in a while_

_This, that_

_Midwich, the school with a child…_

**END:** POEM THIRTY

This was a request

(Author's Note)

I know the title isn't the best I could have come up with. But for some reason, it just made the poem work. So, I kept it!


	31. Lakeview, The Hotel With A Lake

**Silent Hill:** Dismember The Days

**Poem 31:** Lakeview, The Hotel With A Lake

_Ding… goes the check in bell,_

_Ringing all its way to hell,_

"_I need a room,"_

_A teller glares with impelling doom,_

"_Here's a key,"_

_And the faceless customer takes it unsuspectingly…_

_At night, they claim you can hear their cries,_

_Listening to their pleas and 'don'ts' as they die,_

"_How absurd,_

_I've been hear three weeks and haven't heard a word"_

"_It's all in their head,"_

_And two days later the customer turns up dead…_

_Someday… someone might find out what's real or fake,_

_In Lakeview, the hotel with a lake…_

_Ding… goes the bell again and again,_

_I lost count; I think it's at ten,_

"_Hurry up, I'm running late,"_

_The customer is growing even more irate,_

"_Chill out, it's time for my break,_

_And it's not MY fault if you didn't wake,"_

_The water outside moves in and out,_

_The tides thrashing the boasts about,_

"_It seems peaceful,_

_Everyday it is quiet and tranquil,"_

"_It's little known these days,_

_That dead bodies sleep beneath the waves…"_

_Someday… someone might find out what's real or fake,_

_In Lakeview, the hotel with a lake…_

_Ding… goes the bell one last time,_

_The murders are on people's minds,_

"_I heard he killed himself a spoon,"_

_Everyone never doubts that is it true,_

"_Excuse me… I'd like a room…_

_I'd like it to be my favorite number… 302…"_

_The mood around the hotel is stale,_

_Everyone is scared and fragile and frail,_

"_I don't understand,_

_That man is suppose to be dead,"_

"_I guess he will be when it job is done,"_

_He never reached number twenty-one…_

_Someday… someone might find out what's real or fake,_

_In Lakeview, the hotel with a lake…_

**END:** POEM THIRTY-ONE

I know Walter has nothing to do with the hotel, but instead of going with the usual poem-style, I decided to switch it up and make something interesting. I like what I did, and I hope readers do, too. Thanks! Keep requesting, please!

This was a request.


End file.
